europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
P!nk
'Alecia Beth Moore - (ur. 8 września 1979) - amerykańska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów, sporadycznie aktorka. Życie Jest córką żydowskiej pielęgniarki Judith Moore i żołnierza Jima Moore’a. Jej przodkowie wyemigrowali z Irlandii, Niemiec i Litwy. Mimo, że urodziła się zdrowa, gdy miała zaledwie kilka miesięcy, wykryto u niej astmę, która dręczyła ją przez lata młodości. Od 4 do 12 roku życia, zgodnie z zaleceniem lekarza, trenowała gimnastykę artystyczną, co pomogło jej walczyć z chorobą. Gdy miała siedem lat, jej rodzice rozstali się. Ma przyrodnią matkę, brata i siostrę. Dorastała w Doylestown, uczęszczała do tamtejszej Podstawowej Szkoły Kutz, Gimnazjum Lenape oraz Liceum Central Bucks High School West. Jej ojciec śpiewał i pisał teksty piosenek, dzięki czemu Pink już jako mała dziewczynka sama chciała śpiewać. Zaczynała od śpiewu w chórze gospelowym oraz tańca. Jak sama mówi, śpiew był jedynym sposobem, aby „rodzice chociaż na chwilę przestali się kłócić”. Pisała własne teksty jako ujście dla swych uczuć, a jej matka komentuje: Jej pierwsze teksty były bardzo introspekcyjne. Niektóre z nich były bardzo czarne i bardzo głębokie, niemal niepokojące. Po rozstaniu rodziców zamieszkała z matką. Ojciec, aby pomóc im finansowo, sprzedał swojego złotego Rolexa. Pink sprawiała wiele problemów wychowawczych, w wieku dziewięciu lat sięgnęła po pierwszego papierosa, cztery lata później zaczęła brać narkotyki. Jej idolką od dzieciństwa była Linda Perry, wokalistka zespołu 4 Non Blondes. Pink nocami siedziała na oknie w swoim pokoju i śpiewała jej piosenki, dopóki została wezwana policja. Często wymykała się wieczorami z domu i jeździła ze znajomymi do Philly’s Club Fever. W wieku piętnastu lat miała fałszywy dowód. Kiedy matka nie mogła już z nią wytrzymać, kazała jej przenieść się do ojca. W 2001 roku związała się z zawodnikiem freestyle'u motocrosowego, Careyem Hartem. 7 stycznia 2006 r. w Kostaryce wzięli ślub, rozstali się w 2008 roku. P!nk nie złożyła jednak dokumentów rozwodowych i para pozostała w separacji. Ponownie zeszli się 1 stycznia 2009 roku. 17 listopada 2010 roku ogłosiła, że spodziewa się pierwszego dziecka. 2 czerwca 2011 roku P!nk urodziła córeczkę, Willow Sage Hart. 26 grudnia 2016 piosenkarka urodziła syna, który otrzymał imię Jameson Moon. P!nk jest członkiem organizacji walczącej o prawa zwierząt (PETA), dla której pozowała do plakatu oraz nakręciła kilka filmików. Piosenkarka udziela się również w kilku organizacjach charytatywnych tj. Human Rights Campaign (HRC), ONE Campaign, Prince's Trust, New York Restoration Project, Run for the Cure Foundation, Save the Children, Take Back the Night, UNICEF and World Society for the Protection of Animals. W październiku 2010 roku otrzymała nagrodę organizacji Human Rights Campaign, walczącej o prawa ludzi należących do grupy LGBT (lesbijek, gejów, biseksualistów, osób transpłciowych). 16 stycznia 2009 roku, Pink przekazała 250 tys. dolarów na rzecz Czerwonego Krzyża, wspomagając ofiary pożarów, które przetoczyły się przez australijski stan Victoria wcześniej w tym miesiącu. Kariera W wieku czternastu lat napisała swój pierwszy utwór – "Generation X". Na jednej z wielu domowych imprez koledzy poprosili ją, by dołączyła do ich zespołu Middle Ground. W wieku szesnastu lat dołączyła do zespołu Choice, składającego się wówczas z dwóch dziewczyn śpiewających rhythm and blues. Grupą zainteresował się L.A. Reid, właściciel jednej z największych i najbardziej znanych wytwórni muzycznych LaFace. Sprowadził je do studia i od razu podpisał z nimi kontrakt. Niedługo później producent zaproponował Pink karierę solową. W podjęciu decyzji pomógł jej ojciec, który zalecił jej "bycie lojalną wobec siebie". Na początku kariery solowej przybrała pseudonim P!nk, który inspirowany był m.in. postacią Mr. Pinka z filmu Wściekłe psy. W wywiadach często powtarzała frazę: "We’re all pink on the inside" (dosłownie: wewnątrz wszyscy jesteśmy różowi), którą wyrażała przemyślenie, że "wszyscy mamy czerwoną krew, wszyscy płaczemy czystymi łzami, wszyscy krok po kroku, w tej niekończącej się wędrówce, próbujemy odnaleźć znaczenie życia i miłości". Jej pierwszy album studyjny, zatytułowany "Can't Take Me Home", utrzymany był w stylu R&B. Płyta osiągnęła status podwójnej platynowej płyty, a pochodzące z niego single – "Most Girls", "There You Go" i "You Make Me Sick" – zajmowały wysokie miejsca na listach przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Australii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Pierwsze zarobione pieniądze P!nk przeznaczyła na odkupienie ojcu złotego Rolexa. Choć debiutancka płyta okazała się dużym sukcesem, piosenkarka zdecydowała się na rozwiązanie współpracy z L.A. Reidem, ponieważ uważała, że przy tworzeniu albumu nie miała za dużo do powiedzenia, nie tak wyobrażała sobie swoją karierę. W tym czasie zaczęła kilka razy dziennie wydzwaniać do Lindy Perry z zespołu 4 Non Blondes, śpiewając do słuchawki i zostawiając wiadomości głosowe. Po jakimś czasie piosenkarki nawiązały współpracę i zaczęły pracę nad materiałem na drugą płytę studyjną P!nk. Album, zatytułowany "M!ssundaztood", zawierał bardziej rockowe utwory i w założeniu miał zmienić wizerunek artystki, łączonej dotychczas wyłącznie z muzyką popularną. Album odniósł sukces komercyjny, a promujące go single – "Don't Let Me Get Me", "Just Like a Pill" czy "Get the Party Started" – zajmowały pierwsze miejsca na listach przebojów w wielu państwach. Popularność zdobyła też piosenka "Family Portrait", opowiadająca historię dysfunkcyjnej rodziny wokalistki. Teledysk do utworu "Get the Party Started" został uhonorowany nagrodami MTV Video Music Awards. Latem 2003 roku P!nk i William Orbit nagrali utwór "Feel Good Time", wykorzystany w ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość. W samym filmie piosenkarka wystąpiła w roli epizodycznej. W czwartm kwartale roku wydała trzecią płytę studyjną zatytułowaną Try This, która zawierała piosenki zdecydowanie z pogranicza rocka i muzyki pop. Album odniósł stosunkowo duży sukces w Europie. Płyta powstała przy współpracy z Lindą Perry i Timem Armstrongiem, wokalistą grupy Rancid; Armstrong był współkompozytorem i producentem ośmiu utworów na płycie, a trzy utwory napisała Linda Perry. Ostatecznie płytę promowały single: „God Is a DJ”, "Last to Know" i "Trouble", który przyniósł P!nk nagrodę Grammy. Historia udziałów Przypisy Kategoria:Artyści